ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren 10:Equinox: Ep. 4: In Too Deep
Ren 10:Equinox: Ep.4: In Too Deep (Intro scene to dark, abandoned shack in the outskirts of Bellwood-2. A sinister figure is in the shadows, screwing in random parts, into a strange looking helmet.) ???: Year after year after year. Every single time, that sniveling, snot nosed, brat beats me at my own schemes!!!! (Figure turns to a poster of Ben Tennyson) ???: But now, nothing will stand in my way... (Figure throws a sharp screwdriver into the wall, driving it's way into the poster, straight through Ben's head) (The figure then steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Dr. Animo!) Animo: SO SAYS DR. ANIMO!!! (Scene cuts to Bellwood Beach, with Artix and Sasha relaxing. Ren is nowhere to be found.) Sasha: So a crazed, mutant To'Kustar is coming to Earth, the Eonotrix is the most powerful Omnitrix in the universe and could wipe out everything in existance, Ren is the adopted cousin of Ben Tennyson, you're a Necrofriggian who can't fly, and that's all NORMAL to you? Artix: (Slurps drink) Pretty much. Sasha: I'm gonna regret joining you guys, aren't I? Artix: Hey, we're not all bad... Sasha: (Leans over in lawn chair) Says the steampunk alien moth with a thing for explosions? Artix: Yeah, yeah.. Hey, wait. Where's Ren?? (Sasha and Artix look around) (Cut scene to teenage jocks pushing around a scrawny boy in the ocean.) Jock 1: C'mon Brooks, buy us an ice cream! (Boy backs into Jock 2 and tries to swim away) Jock 2: (Grabs boy) C'mon, we we're just starting to have some fun! Boy: Leave me alone! Jock 1: So, are gonna have to rough you up a little, or are we gonna get some ice cream?? (Pan scene to underwater, where blue, ominous eyes open) Boy: Leave me alone! Please! Jock 1: Okay, your choice!? (Both jocks start to get closer and closer towards the boy.) Boy: No, no! (Suddenly, Ren as Ripjaws slowly rises out of the water behind the boy, and the two jocks suddenly freeze) Jocks 1 and 2: Oh my God! Run!!! (Both jocks dash off) Boy: Hmmph! That'll teach them to mess with me! (Swims off) (Ripjaws makes a face and a gesture saying 'You serious?', then shrugs.) Ripjaws: COWABUNGA!!! (Ripjaws splashes off, swimming at a blinding speed, dashing straight towards Sasha and Artix, but stops and creates a humongous wave, which soaks both the kids.) Artix: Dude!!!! Sasha: Okay, fishface. (Whispers to self: Yep, I am going to regret this...) Was that necessary? Ripjaws: Hey, I learned that from my bro from when he did it to Gwen a few years ago. I added the splash for good measure. Blame him. (Falls into sand and Eonotrix times out) Artix: Well, my book is ruined, my drink has Ren sweat in it, and I'm soaked. It's a Monday all right. Ren: Oh, c'mon! Live a little! We actually don't have to fight anyone today! Nothing can possibly ruin this day! NOTHING! (Raises fist) Sasha: Didn't you say that last week, when Darkstar attacked?? Ren: Details. But seriously. What villian in their right mind would attack a sunny, uneventful beach? They usually go for the dark, dank, empty, soulless, ugly....Hey, I'm quoting adjectives about Artix, aren't I? Artix: Shut up. Ren: THE POINT IS.....It's a perfect day, no villians, and nothing could possibly go wrong!!! (Gigantic mutated tentacle breaches the surface and smashes the beach below, sending people into a panic.) (Sasha and Artix glare at Ren) Ren: Hey, so I was wrong for once in my life! Get over it! (Artix tosses book towards Ren) Ren: OW!!!! Sasha: Hey, you deserved it.? Ren: Lets just go fight the monster thing.? (Activates Eonotrix) Ren: ShockTangler!!! (ShockTangler grabs onto the creature's tentacle and runs up to the head, then releases a giant discharge of electricity which dazes the creature. It then sinks into the ocean.) (ShockTangler springs out the ocean, then the Eonotrix deactivates) Ren:(sarcastically) Thanks for the help, guys! We still gotta go after that thing. This requires action!? Sasha: Does it require standing up? Ren: Yes, technically you have to stand to do things! Sasha: Oh, then I'll pass.? (Ren frowns, then splashes Sasha with water) Sasha: Hmmpphh...fine.... (Scene cuts to pier, with Artix and Ren ready to go, while Sasha struggles with her helmet) Ren: No, no, no. You hold it here, then attach the.....clamp...... (Ren and Sasha look into each other's eyes) (Ren and Sasha blush, but Artix gets jealous, then pushes Ren into the water) Artix: Pack it in, Romeo... Sasha: Okay, let's do this thing, I guess. Ren: (Looks through Eonotrix Database) Hmm, haven't tried this guy before.... (Activates Eonotrix) Ren: Trident!!!! Trident: Dive, dive, dive!!! (All three kids dive into the water) Trident: Okay, be careful. Anything could be down here. (Ominous, silouetted, figure swims behind the team) Artix: What was that? Sasha: I'm sure it was nothing.... (Same figure dashes above them) Trident: So far, so good, guys! Wait... (Sasha and Artix looking up and are horrified) Trident: Wait, what are you looking a- Trident: Holy Mother of Azmuth..... (The scene pans to show a gigantic, mutated, ugly, behemoth monster squid. Dr. Animo is shown in a scuba suit, maniacally laughing) Sasha: I sure meet the nutjobs on these jobs, don't I? Animo: Well, well, well! If it isn't Ben 10! Time to finish this, once and for all!!! Trident: Wrong Tennyson, Gorilla Breath! Name's Ren 10!? (Stabs the squid in the eye with Trident's trident) (Squid lets out a ear-piercing scream) Sasha: Gah! I hope this works! (Sasha lets out an energy blast, which burns the skin off of the head of the squid) Trident and Artix: YOU'RE AN ANODITE???????? Sasha: We'll talk about that later!!! Artix: Watch out, Ren!!!! (Tentacles grab Trident, and pull him up to Dr. Animo) Animo: So,'' REN 10,'' is it? I'll make short work of you..... Artix: Hold on, dude!? (Artix swims up and starts to freeze the eyes of the monster, but the ice breaks off) Animo: That's not going to work, my beast is the ULTIMATE predator!!! Trident: Wait....Ultimate! That's it! Guys, get back!!! (Trident smacks Eonotrix) Trident: ULTIMATE TRIDENT!!!! Artix and Sasha: Whoa!!! Ultimate Trident: So, what's that about making short work of me? (Ult. Trident stabs the forehead of the squid, then pushes the squid down into the depths of the sea.) Artix: We gotta go after them! Sasha: You go ahead, those spikes kinda stabbed me. Artix: Hold on, I got it. (Takes spikes out carefully and freezes the scrapes on Sasha) Sasha: Little cold, don't ya think? Artix: I think you'll live to blast another day... (Sasha blushes) (Scene cuts to Ult. Trident slashing off tentacles from the squid. The squid has 4 tentacles left) Ult. Trident: That all you got? I've seen goldfish with more bite than you! Animo: Time for Plan B! (Straps on helmet from earlier) Ult. Trident: The heck?? Animo: Yes, be amazed! For I, after 13 years, have created the perfect Omnitrix clone! Ult. Trident: Oh, no... Animo: Now, watch! As I make my amazing transformation! Sasha: Do you ''EVER? ''shut up?!?!?! (Sasha's energy punch knocks out Animo and destroys his helmet) Artix: All right, Sasha!!! Ren: Nice!!! Sasha: Yeah, ugh..If you don't mind, I'm gonna pass out now... (Scene cuts to the Plumber Base. Sasha is unconcious, with Ren, Artix, and Grandpa Max outside waiting) Grandpa Max: So she's an Anodite? Ren: We didn't know, it's also like she's been keepin' it a secret. Artix: Whatever, I just hope she's okay. Grandpa Max: Don't worry. Sasha's a strong girl. She'll pull through. Ren: sigh... I gotta meet Ben down in the training center.....I'll see ya later... Artix: Ok, I'll just stay here and keep an eye on Sasha... Ren: Tell her I said Hi! Artix: Gotcha... (Artix looks around, then sneaks into the room, then walks up to the bed) Artix: Get well soon, beautiful... (Artix kisses Sasha on the cheek, then exits the room.) (Sasha smiles) End! Characters Ren Tennyson(Ren 10:Equinox) Artix Sasha Rosario Max Tennyson Dr. Animo Aliens Used Ripjaws -First Appearance ShockTangler-First Appearance Trident-First Appearance Ultimate Trident-First Appearance Trivia A referance is made to the Ben 10 episode "Divided We Stand " when Ren lands on the beach. It is revealed that Sasha is an Anodite. This is the first episode that an Ultimate Alien from the Eonotrix is used. This is Artix and Sasha's first on-screen kiss, even though- 1: Sasha was unconcious. 2: It was on the cheek. Category:Category: Episodes in Ren 10:Equinox Category:Episodes